Pluto's Silent Moon
by Girasol93
Summary: Charon manages to escape the lesser demons of the hellish town, but what will happen once she faces fear itself? I meant to use Heather in this one, but oh well. Revised version of my previous story. Yes, another OC with slight PH. There is not location nor plot but it is thrilling! One-shot.


Once again, I have published another fanfic with an OC for SH. As the same with my other stories, I've written this one eons ago but have been too lazy to share with the world, sorry. I really hope all of you enjoy this piece. I actually tried to share this one story for my high school English class but nobody was willing to read such a long short story :P So I never brought it up again. Now I'm in college and have little time to write such imaginative things rather than write non-sense papers for professors X( Anyway, enjoy my writing, review please even if I may not get back to you, it does it me

This story is about another OC of mine who is trapped in SH and must escape. This is pretty much an ending to a long and scary journey for her, so all the bad guys (random) are there including Pyramid Head and Alessa, Valitel. VERY GORY and VIOLENT, so don't like don't read. Sorry if it may be confusing in some parts…. ENJOY!

One More Soul to The Call

January-March, 2007-2008

She ran and ran deeper into the darkness; horrific, suffering monsters chasing after her. She turned to her left into a dark, bloody corridor but it's blocked with countless carrion beetles and abnormally large and grotesque crawlers coming her way. Charon quickly turned back around, unable to hold back a scream of panic as the monsters from before turned the corner, the helpless girl barely dodging a Double Head's lunge attack. Charon ran across the hall, frantically checking every door but came to the conclusion that they were all locked. At the end of the hall were double doors. She ran faster, hoping it was open from the other side. Charon charged through the doors, instincts shutting and locking it behind her from the creatures.

Her surroundings wasn't what she didn't expect. Before her lay another dark hallway but to her relief, it was devoid of any fiends, for now. The warping hall was eerily silent from the absence, with hot, burning, toxic fumes whiffing out of the metal-grated floor beneath her feet. Charon cautiously walked down the hall, gun at the ready, her eyes wide from fear and legs shaking. Suddenly there came an ear-splitting 'clang' from the opposite end of the winding hall, and a deep, low, bellowing roar that rumbled through the place, the sound vibrating though her body. Her heart skipped a beat, not knowing where the sound came from. Her body strained from exhaustion and hunger. She feels cold, stiff, and bruised, yet hot and quaked on the inside, needing rest, but she has to keep going. She has to know how she got here in the first place and need to know how to escape this horrible nightmare. Charon reached the last corner of the never-ending passage, but came to a gasping halt.

Her brain had to register what was before her very eyes: Bodies of undead nurses were strewed around a creature that must have been seven to ten feet tall. Blood and torn flesh engulfed its ankles like a pond, the monster itself covered with the same crimson liquid. Charon couldn't move–she wanted to switch off her disturbingly bright pocket-light off, but she stood there staring in fear, in awe, and fascination. The mysterious entity in the center of all the gore and dead female nurses that stood before Charon blocked the only exit. Its form was strangely humanoid; masculine with bulky and defined muscles with filth and scars adoring its pale, clammy skin. He wore a robe which was loosely tied around his waist, its material looking disgustingly familiar like… But that's not what caught Charon's attention. It was the large, blood-rusted, triangular-shaped helmet that covered his entire head from his bold shoulders.

The Red Pyramid Thing was in the process of killing the last of the nurses in the area, its neck crushed between an iron-like grip of its large hand. He abruptly stopped shaking her, slowly turning his unseen gaze in Charon's direction. Her eyes widened in terror, an over-whelming feeling of dread washed over her body as she _felt _the eyes of the infamous executioner. He dropped the carcass of the nurse carelessly on the soaked ground and turned his whole body around to face Charon who emitted a small whimper of sorts. Behind the demon was not the exit, but a dead-end; just an open doorway leading into the final abyss.

There came a shadow from within. At first, Charon could not adjust her hazel eyes to the blinding darkness, but soon realized who it was that emerged from nothingness. She stood behind Pyramid Head as a child would hide behind a parent if they were scared of something, but she was fear itself; she was the creator of this hellish place for the sake of her own escape from her torment. The solemn, young gaze from eyes that held cold intelligence, secrets, and unimaginable pain and hatred penetrated Charon's own stare with dark crimson orbs. The Manifestation of Alessa stood with willful concentration, raising a rotting hand up towards Charon, pointing a finger at her. With a broken, gargled voice she spoke to her with closed lips.

"Do you see what I see?"

Charon could only gape at the scene before her. She didn't know what to do, what to say to this… phantom. Tears began to form in her eyes, her hope diminishing but something was still keeping her going. When she didn't hear a reply, Alessa repeated the ominous question.

"Do you see what I see?"

Charon reacted in the only way she could by lashing out with anger at her pursuer. "Wh-what the fuck do you want from me, you bitch?! Just leave me alone and die already! Stop with your twisted riddles and let me out of heeeere!" Charon yelled as her voice quivered, raising her handgun and pulling the trigger. The bullets hit their target multiple times but the Pyramid Thing took a large step in front of Alessa, shielding her from the weapon, absorbing the pain for himself. It had no effect on either of them, considering that both of them weren't dead nor alive but just existed. Once the gun began to click Charon threw the ineffective tool to the floor, panting now with more adrenaline. She did not know what else to do now that she was cornered on both sides. Alessa came from behind the Red God once more, an intense look on her decaying face. She spoke again, but this time something different was said.

"If you don't want to fester in the abyss, don't look back…" her voice fading along with her presence, merging with the darkness once more. The deafening cry of sirens began to wail mysteriously throughout the complex building, one calling after another. Pyramid Head raised his arm to his side, his Great Knife suddenly appearing in his gloved hand. Once he had his preferred weapon, he lowered it lazily, letting it drop to the metal floor in the same manner as he did before. He took a step forward, crushing a nurse's skull under his heavy boot as Charon, struck with new determination, turned around and booked it.

She turned on her heel and ran as fast as her tired legs can take her. Behind the traumatized girl was a glowing red aura that began to chase after her, Pyramid Head nowhere to be seen… Charon, unwillingly, looked back to see the red light coming ever so closer to her and another surge of adrenaline shot though her body. All around her the floors, the walls, the ceiling, and various objects began to peel away, signaling the transformation back into the Mist World of the town, but the perilous light behind her did not diminish.

Charon stumbled for just a split second, but that small error was enough for the poisonous light to catch up to her and the presence of it beginning to engulf her being. Charon had the feeling she was being sucked into a vortex, to a place far worse than where she is right now. Charon did not stop running despite the awful buzzing and itching feeling in the back of her mind. She ran all the way back to where she first started in the intricate mass of hallways and drop-outs and finally reached a large set of double doors which seemed to be untouched by the taint of this world, seeing as how it was bright with cleanliness. Charon slammed them open and smashed it shut, the deadly light somehow unable to pursue her any further. Charon leaned against the doors, noticing how everything changed from being atrocious and hostile to being just a dull sepia atmosphere; decrepit and old. Even though the nightmare has ended for another day, Charon breathed a sigh of relief. She heaved, her heart remaining stead-fast but her head was the most of her concerns. Like an earthquake, something triggered a migraine that pulsed sharply, black and white specks swarmed in her vision and she screamed in agony. She felt like dying right his moment, but death never arrived.

"Ugh-aaaaahhhh!" Her voice echoed in the silent, her knees buckled under her and her body gave way, slumping to the floor and curling in on herself. Her dirty, damp hair obscured her vision as she willed for the pain to go away. Charon forced her hearing to focus on the sound of heavy-booted footsteps approaching her immobile body. She tried to lift her aching head to see who, or what, it was that came over to her, but all she could see was black, worn, boots. She could no longer move due to the distress. The being that was standing above her, crouched down and picked her up bridal style. Before she was lost in a peaceful slumber, she managed to look up once more in time to see who was "saving her" It wasn't that Red Pyramid Thing that's for sure, she remarked. He wasn't wearing a helmet over his head, rather his entire head was covered with a simple, plain and faceless tanned mask who wore red colored gloves. He was shorter than the Pyramid Monster, more human, in fact. But Charon was too weak to tell if this being could be trusted or not. Her vision faded at last as she slept in the arms of an angel.


End file.
